<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kids Will Drive You Insane (Or Teach You To Love) by RDJWINCHESTER1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143720">Kids Will Drive You Insane (Or Teach You To Love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1'>RDJWINCHESTER1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Bucky, Caregiver!Tony, Co-Parenting, Crying, Diapers, Ducks In A Row, From hate to love, Gen, I Don't Know Where My Ducks Are, Little!Nat, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Papa!Bucky, Pullups, Shopping, little!Clint, little!Natasha, little!steve, mama!tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”I’m sorry...WHAT HAPPENED?!” Tony all but shrilled into the cell phone as he stepped into the thankfully empty elevator at the LA city hall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know...stop,” Bucky tried to sound calm as he tried to focus on what Tony was complaining about now. “I explained it to them as best as I could, but they’re four, three and 10 months old. Yes Tony 10 months!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm sorry WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Steve!” </em>
</p>
<p>Steve groaned as he sat up, bringing his left hand to the back of his head. He hissed in pain and brought his hand away, seeing blood. He squirted his eyes as he adjusted to the bright fluorescent lights, which left him to notice where he was. He was in a hospital style bed with the rails up and a warm light blue blanket covering his legs. All of this meant he was in medbay on the 55th floor of the Stark Tower.</p>
<p>Why was he in the medbay? </p>
<p>The last thing he remembered was sparing with Natasha and Clint in the gym one floor above Tony’s lab. Tony had come in to tell them that he would be at a meeting in LA with some <em> “high and mighty” </em> investors for one of his new blueprints for some flight plans for the airforce. Well really they were for Rhodey, but he couldn’t just give them directly to his friend. Tony had come up to the gym to complain that’s the only reason Steve knew.</p>
<p>But back to why was he in the medbay?</p>
<p>Oh, right. His head was bleeding. </p>
<p>Steve saw a roll away metal table with some medical items on it. He grabbed a package of gauze, opened it, and put it to his head. He figured it wasn’t bleeding enough to stop him as he looked at the reinforced metal door while flinging the blanket off his legs and swinging them over the side of the bed. He had to figure out what happened.</p>
<p>He was Captain America, he was used to getting injured during battle. </p>
<p>What he wasn’t prepared for was the distance he fell from the bed to the hard vinyl tile flooring. </p>
<p>Steve was left sputtering on the floor as he finally took in the situation of his body. </p>
<p>His body was SHORT!</p>
<p>SHORT!!!</p>
<p>As in three feet tall!!!!</p>
<p>As in two feet, seven inches shorter and 100 pounds lighter. </p>
<p>What the fu--</p>
<p>“Stevie!”</p>
<p>Steve looked up from his SHORT legs to see Bucky standing in the doorway with a shocked look. What came out of Bucky’s mouth shocked him even more. </p>
<p>“Oh doll, you okay? Did you get scared cause you were alone? It’s ok? I’m here.”</p>
<p>Steve stared in shock as Bucky hurried over and PICKED HIM UP.</p>
<p>HE PICKED HIM UP!!</p>
<p>I mean Bucky had the super soldier serum so he could lift Steve with ease. Hell, he bench pressed 1,000 pounds with just his metal arm.</p>
<p>
  <em>But this was crazy!</em>
</p>
<p>“Uh oh, your boo boo opened. It’s okay. Let’s just call Bruce and he can fix it up for you.”</p>
<p>“What? No! Bucky! What ‘appen? Why am I shor’er?!” Steve asked as he gripped Bucky’s shirt out of fear of Bucky dropping him. “Why do I have a ‘isp?” <em> A lisp! </em></p>
<p>“I know, I know. It’s okay, you’re alright champ,” Bucky said as he walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. He pretended that he didn’t know what Steve was saying as he looked at Steve’s head injury as he headed into the thris room where Bruce and Natasha was. </p>
<p>Steve stopped talking when he saw who was in the room. </p>
<p>Bruce, in his white “doctor coat” even though he wasn’t “that kind of doctor.” </p>
<p>And Natasha.</p>
<p>Natasha was short like him! But not just short. She was tiny!</p>
<p>Like a little <em> tiny </em> baby!</p>
<p>What the hell had happened!</p>
<p>Steve snapped to attention as Bruce started talking. </p>
<p>“Hey buddy! What happened? Uh oh, your boo boo opened,” Bruce came over and looked at steve’s head injury as Steve continued to look at Natasha. He was too busy staring at Natasha to notice Bruce and Bucky exchange looks. </p>
<p>“Does he remember?” Bruce mouthed to Bucky who nodded. Both looked in confusion as they both looked from Bucky to Natasha. </p>
<p>Natasha was a different story than Steve. Steve looked about four and clearly remembered things and what had happened. Natasha looked about 10 months old and didn’t remember anything. She didn’t recognize anyone and was terrified. She had cried ever since the explosion and had been crying since Steve had stepped out cause FRIDAY had alerted Bucky that Steve was awake and then had fallen out of the bed. </p>
<p>Once Steve had started panicking and talking, Bucky clearly knew Steve remembered. Why did Natasha <em> not </em> remember? And that brings them to Clint. </p>
<p>Clint was in the middle room between Steve and Natasha. Their rooms were split by age it seemed. </p>
<p>Clint looked to be about three years old. His memory was spotty as he knew who Bucky and Bruce were but as Winta’ ‘da and ‘ulk, not as his friends or that he was in the Avengers Tower. </p>
<p>So Steve remembered everything, Clint remembered old memories and Natasha remembered nothing. Steve for 4ish, Clint was 3ish and Natasha was 1ish. </p>
<p>How the hell was Bucky going to tell Tony?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>V˄v˄v˄v˄v˄</p>
<p>”I’m sorry...WHAT HAPPENED?!” Tony all but shrilled into the cell phone as he stepped into the thankfully empty elevator at the LA city hall. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Bucky growled into the phone as Steve gave a sharp tug to his hair. “Ouch...stop Steve.”</p>
<p>“Hungry please,” Steve said as he dropped down to his knees on the couch. </p>
<p>“I know...stop,” Bucky tried to sound calm as he tried to focus on what Tony was complaining about now. “I explained it to them as best as I could, but they’re four, three and 10 months old. Yes Tony 10 months!”</p>
<p>“But…” Steve tried to stand up again using Bucky’s hair for leverage. </p>
<p>“Stop!” Bucky snapped. “Tony shut it for a moment so I can explain it to you! God!” You know what, just come home so Bruce can explain it.” With that Bucky hung up the phone and threw it besides him on the couch. He sighed and turned his head to talk to Steve. “Stevie- -Stevie?”</p>
<p>Stevie was gone. He had somehow slipped off the couch without Bucky noticing. </p>
<p>“Stevie?” Bucky was a seasoned war vet and the Winter Soldier for god’s sake but he couldn’t help but feel the anxiety creeping in like ice begins to form on the edges of a lake in the winter. “Stevie?”</p>
<p>“Bucky!” </p>
<p>Bucky would deny it to his dying day to say that he ran all the way from the hallway where he was to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Where Steve was on top of the counter trying to get a box of the cereal out of the cabinet. “Bucky help peas.”</p>
<p>“Stevie,” for the 100th time that day Bucky let out a sigh and went to grab his miniature friend off the counter. Steve looked down at his fingers as Bucky put him on his own two feet.  “You can’t run off like that, you could have gotten hurt and don’t go climbing counters!”</p>
<p>“ ‘orry,” Steve found his bare feet very interesting. Bruce still hadn’t gotten the right fitting clothes for the smaller avengers yet. Steve was in an old t-shirt of Tony’s. </p>
<p>And that’s what Steve looked like right now. Small. And Bucky had to remember that as he knelt down. “It’s okay. I know you’re hungry and I shouldn’t have yelled. I was just worried.”</p>
<p>Steve looked up at Bucky. “You were w-worry-ed?” <em> God </em>, he hated the way he sounded. </p>
<p>Bucky had to hide his smile at the way Steve sounded. It was so cute. He sounded like that when they were kids. A lisp and a stutter when he got nervous or shy. It was cute. “Yeah buddy I was worried, I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Steve said. “I’m ‘orry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. So you want cereal?”</p>
<p>Steve nodded excitedly. “Hungry.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Bucky said and fixed the kid a bowl of Lucky Charms.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>V˄v˄v˄v˄v˄</p>
<p>Tony flew to the top of the building and let FRIDAY take off the suit as he walked into his lab. “Fri, where is everyone? Banner first.”</p>
<p>“Banner is in the kitchen with Barnes, Rogers, Barton and Miss Romanoff,” FRIDAY’s smooth voice replied. “Shall I inform them of your arrival?”</p>
<p>“No thanks Friday,” Tony wanted to see things for himself first. </p>
<p>And boy was it a sight to see. </p>
<p>Frosty was sitting at the table in front of a <em> small </em> Nat, spoon feeding her something from a jar. Capsicle and Legolas were sitting in their own chairs but on their knees since they were <em> small </em> too.  Bruce was at the stove with his back to Tony, stirring something in a pot. </p>
<p>“More goldfish peas,” Steve said as he shoved his whole hand with one goldfish into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Dinner is coming pal,” Frosty said, not even glancing at Steve. (He had repeated that five times already). </p>
<p>“Who dat?” Clint said loudly and pointed to Tony. </p>
<p>With everyone now looking at him, Tony seemed unsure of how to proceed. Thankfully Frosty saved him. <em> Not that he needed it.  </em></p>
<p>“That is Tony, remember the guy’s house we’re in,” Bucky said as he stood up. He looked at Steve. “You know who he is.” </p>
<p>Steve nodded. “Will you and B’use fis us?” </p>
<p>Tony opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Frosty came to save his ass again. <em> Not that he needed it! </em></p>
<p>Frosty walked up to him and handed him the jar of baby food. “Your turn.” With that Frosty walked out leaving him alone with his mini teammates. </p>
<p>
  <em>What was Tony supposed to do now?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First night and explanation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>second chapter and already a day late. Off to a good start.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>What was Tony supposed to do now?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha had been watching the man come in and then the man sitting in front of her stopped feeding her. And that was not ok. She let out a whine and held out a grabby hand to the jar in the man’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked confused as the man by the stove went over to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce walked over to Tony. “i know this is a lot to process right now but feed Natasha and I’ll explain later tonight.” Bruce turned to the three kids at the table. “Alrighty who wants so mac ‘n’ cheese?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ME!” Steve and Clint both shouted at the top of their lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok!” Bruce said with faux happiness that Tony could see right through but it left Steve and Clint happy so Tony understood why Bruce had done it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was truly awkward as he went over and sat in the chair in front of Natasha. He hoped that Natasha would get bigger as he got closer but she just stayed tiny. He dealt with monsters and 6’ 2” super soldiers. Not 2 feet tall crying, drooling 10 months old baby girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm...here,” Tony said to Natasha who was just looking at him with wet eyes. Tony put the little plastic tipped spoon in the jar of baby food, peaches and cream, and put it in front of Natasha's mouth. Her green eyes never leaving his brown ones as she opened her mouth for the food. She smacked her lips together and used her little fingers to help push the extra food around her mouth into her mouth, taking a moment to suck on her fingers. She opened her mouth when she was ready for the next spoonful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had to smile at the cuteness. I mean come on, he wasn’t heartless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished feeding Natasha only to look up at the scrap of a chair against the floor. Apparently Bruce had fed the two kids and they were almost done. Both of the boys were done and Steve was the only one strong enough as a four year old to push his chair back and hop down where Bruce had to wipe Clint clean and put the three year on his own two feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna help clean up?” Bruce asked in a way to elude the problem that there was nothing kid related in the tower. No toys, no books, hell Tony noticed that all three of the kids were wearing T-shirts and that was probably it underneath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce handed Tony the wet washcloth to wipe down Natasha as he led Steve and Clint to the dishwashers and had them load it. A chore a four and three year old could do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took the cloth and put it to Natasha’s face to wipe her down but she kept squirming and moving away from his hand while whining. Tony didn’t want to hurt her by mistake and tried to be gentle with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so focused on not hurting her, he startled when an arm came into his view to take the cloth, grab Natasha's face in a steady but gentle grip and a brisk wipe her down with the cloth. Tony looked up at Frosty as he ignored the whines and wiped her clean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t hurt her,” Frosty said, not even looking at Tony as he picked Natasha out of the highchair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony cleared his throat. “R-right. I just didn’t want to hurt her,” he said defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, they need a bath anyways,” Frosty mumbled as he called to Steve and Clint who were still helping load the dishwasher. “Come on boys, bathtime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bath!” Clint cheered and ran over to Bucky and looked ready to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm Bucky?” Steve said, unsure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Wait! You know him?” he pointed at Frosty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked ready to answer as Bucky shot Tony a glare. Tony returned the glare as Bucky held out his hand to Steve. “Come on pal, bathtime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked at the ground for a second before running over to Bucky to take his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>V˄v˄v˄v˄v˄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky took the three kids to his master bathroom and turned on the water, not too hot or cold, and added some bubbles to the mix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Tony and Bruce were feeding the kids, he had gone to the store to get basic items that could get them through the night so they could figure out things in the morning. Bruce had taken blood samples from all of the kids back when they were in the medbay, but not everything could be done in two second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had gotten bubble bath solution and pjs for the kids along with diapers for Natasha. She was already on her third shirt from accidents. On a split second decision he had picked up nighttime pull ups for both of the boys and what looked like a good bedtime story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bubbles!” Clint squealed and jumped up and down as Bucky was trying to take off his old black sabbath t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky smiled and Clint in the tub first. He went to grab Steve, but when Steve gave him a worried look and took a step back, he knew Steve was uncomfortable since he was the only one who remembered everything and saw Clint and Natasha as teammates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just for tonight,” Bucky said. Steve still looked uncomfortable but nodded. It’s not like he has never seen his teammates naked before. “Thank you,” Bucky said as he took Steve’s t-shirt off and put him in the tub. Once he was in the tub, Steve scooted as far away from Clint as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky grabbed Natasha from where she was preoccupied with the soft bathroom rug. “Come here cutie,” Bucky gave her a kiss on her cheek before he put her in the middle of the two boys. She looked at the water curiously then looked up at him with a big smile and blew some spit bubbles. He gasped with a big smile to show he was just as excited as she was about the bubbles and picked up a washcloth to start the cleaning process as the kids still had traces of dust on them from the explosion from the blast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>V˄v˄v˄v˄v˄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony finished helping Bruce clean up dinner and had to ask FRIDAY where Frosty and the mini Avengers had gone before heading up to Bucky’s floor. He had never been on Bucky’s floor, there wasn’t ever a need to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the elevator dinged and the doors opened Tony was surprised. The floor looked lived in. Like there were pizza boxes next to the trash can and dirty dishes in the sink. Now Tony was a slob and lived off cold cups of coffee most days but for some reason he figured Frosty would be OCD about the way he kept his floor. Soldier neat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiny peals of laughter led Tony down the hall into the master bed, where the bed wasn’t made and there was a stack of books on the nightstand, and into the master bathroom where all three mini Avengers were standing on a soft light blue rug naked as the day they were born save big white towels that seemed to swallow them whole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha can stand on her own. That’s good to know,” Tony said as he leaned on the doorframe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looked startled but hid it well as he looked over at Tony as he dried Steve off so he could get dressed in another oversized shirt, this time it was Bucky’s. “Yeah, she also can say the word no. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha took that moment to stand on her tiptoes and shout “No!” at Tony. Which caused Clint and her to giggle again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony gasped like he was offended and knelt down. “No!” He paused so Clint and Natasha could laugh again. “Can you yes?” Natasha shook her head, wet red hair flying side to side spraying Tony with little water droplets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint thought it was so funny that he had to hide under his towel to quiet his giggles. Tony took that chance to tickle his stomach. Clint squealed and tore the towel off his head and laughed louder before going to attack Tony with his own tickles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony gasped and caught the small acher easily. “Can you say yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint smiled and nodded without saying the actual word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good!” Tony sang. “Let’s get you changed!” Tony was quick to towel off the boy and put him in a pullup that was on the counter and a little green shirt that had a baby cherub with a bow and arrow on it along with plain, but lime green pj pants to match the shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he had dressed Clint, Bucky had Steve and Clint dressed and in the bedroom next Bucky’s. All of the floors had two guest rooms just in case Clint stayed over with Sam for a “bro night” or whatever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spread blankets on the floor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> because Clint was grabbing the other end of the blanket and trying to go under it. Natasha was on the bed laying down curled up on one of the pillows at the top of the bed, watching everything with a thumb in her mouth with a small smile on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was over on the sidelines watching everything, subconsciously picking at the bottom of his shirt. And that is where Tony chose to go over and stand next to just watching Legos and Frosty together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint stop,” Bucky said as he finally wrestled the boy onto the bed and pulled the blanket spread out on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But not tired yet,” Clint with his middle two fingers in his mouth standing in the middle of the blanket on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I am,” Bucky retorted as he just draped an extra blanket over Clint’s head. He pulled Natasha, along with the pillow, from the bed and put her on the other side of the room on a different blanket. She was closest to the door just in case she cried. Clint was on the left side of the room with Steve on the left with the empty bed in the middle. Bucky didn’t want anyone falling off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, you, I and Tony are going to talk before you go to bed,” Bucky said looking at Steve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve silently nodded and Tony noticed how his shoulders seemed to relax in the slightest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was about 20 minutes of story reading for Clint and Natasha to fall asleep and even Steve looked a little sleepy as the trio made their way to the living room and sat on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Steve was also interested in what happened. “What happened? He asked in a serious tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky had to bite his lip to stop from smiling at the “what hap’en-ed” that came out of Steve’s mouth. “Well he think this happened in Tony’s lab-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sure blame it on me,” Tony mumbled under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky shot him a glare. “We aren’t sure what exploded but Tony will go down and find out tomorrow,” he gave Tony another look so he wouldn't be interrupted again. “And Bruce took your blood just in case it’s deadly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony jumped in when he saw Steve’s face. “Which we don’t think it’s anything deadly,” he shot Frosty a glare of his own. “We’ll find out in the morning. Now you remember us but Clint and Natasha don’t,” he clarified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded. “I remember playing catch with Bucky on the playground cause I couldn’t run around with the other kids and I remember the war and I also remember you drinking paint water out of my coffee cup a month ago. I remember everything. I must have been closer to the explosion or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky and Tony nodded. Tony blushed at the coffee incident, cut him a break, he hadn’t slept in like a week...or two. Bucky smiled at the fond memory...sometimes his memories weren’t that pleasant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony decided to be the one to break the awkward silence. He clapped his hands on his knees as he stood up. “Well it’s been one hell of a day, I think I’m going to hit the sack.” he headed to the elevator and pushed the button to his floor. The last thing he saw was Bucky looking sad and tired and placing a gentle hand on Steve’s little knee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>V˄v˄v˄v˄v˄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve watched as Tony left and turned to Bucky. He looked down at his shirt and fiddled with the hem. “Can I sleep with you? I don’t want to sleep on the floor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky let out a laugh and stood up with his hand out to Steve. He took his tiny friend to bed and told him he would be right back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky went to the lab where FRIDAY told him where Tony and Bruce were. He told FRIDAY that if anything happened with the kids to alert him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to contact Sir as well?” FRIDAY asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. “No thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Mister Barnes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyebrows rose as he stepped in the lab. There was a massive hole in the ceiling and there was even in a partial gym mat on the floor. “Wow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce and Tony looked up at the new voice. Tony went back to cleaning, well ordering DUM-E around while Bruce nodded and came over to Bucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard anything?” Bucky asked as he bent down to pick up a partially burned piece of papers that still looked semi important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce sighed and shook his head. “No, their blood is completely normal. It’s as if we really did have a normal 4, 3 and almost 1 year old. No super serum or anything. And you washed the kids so you know that they don’t even have any scars. And Steve doesn’t even have any of his old health issues.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Bucky and Bruce looked over at Tony who had spoken. “Now what do we do about Steve remembering and the other two don’t?” He questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce shrugged. “I don’t know, just know that Steve knows who you are and the others don’t. It’s not that hard. I’ll see if I can contact Thor and see if he knows anything. And until then just act like everything is normal I guess,” he said the last part to Bucky who nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours of cleaning and feeling as if they had gotten nowhere, Bruce left with a yawn. And after another hour of working in silence, Bucky looked over at Tony who was shuffling through a piece of flooring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, I-I’m going to head up to bed. I’ll see ya in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Bucky got in response was a hum and a mumble. “Yeah, hmmm, ok.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Author Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have serious depression and cant seem to get over it. Story on hold till further notice. sorry for any inconvenience. Keep me in your prayers. 11/12/2020 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates every Friday!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>